The run away
by wicked x
Summary: Melissa is opgegroeid in een tovenaarsgezin maar weet niks van magieaf. Dan ineens komt Draco en vertelt haar over magie. Melissa wilt er niks vanweten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Snelle voetstappen klonken door het donkere steegje. Een vrouw, die net volwassen was, rende zo snel als ze kon door de straten heen. Alle steegjes ging ze door, alle straten. Ze moest zo snel mogelijk maken dat ze weg kwam. Haar bruine krullen, dansten achter haar aan. Ze waren lang, misschien wel te lang want ze kon zweren dat haar haren te zien waren als ze snel een hoekje om moest. Haar bruine ogen, flitsten bezorgd en snel heen en weer. Zoekend, voor een andere straat of steeg waar ze heen kon rennen. Haar kleren waren doorweekt. Regendruppels spatte uiteen op haar gelaat en op de grond. Ze wilde dat ze vandaag terug kon draaien, ze wilde dat vandaag nooit gebeurd was. Het was allemaal zo verwarrend, de dag ging al de hele tijd als een mantra, en in een versnelde versie, door haar hoofd heen.

Melissa slaakte een zucht. Vanmorgen had ze nog gewoon op de bank gehuild, gejammerd en iedereen afgeslagen die zei dat ze haar begrepen. Ze had gewoon gerouwd om haar ouders. 's Middags was er ineens een man, die uit het niks in haar woonkamer verschenen was. Aangezien ze hem niet eerder had gezien, waren de rare kleren haar niet eens opgemerkt. Het was net een zwarte jurk, waardoor ze aan de middeleeuwen moest denken. Daarna had hij een stokje tevoorschijn gehaald en gezegd dat hij haar wat zou doen, als ze zou tegenwerken. Hij zou en moest haar wat uitleggen. Bij het idee dat hij iets met dat stokje wilde doen, vond ze eigenlijk wel lachwekkend, maar haar nieuwsgierigheid was inmiddels gewekt. Daarom besloot ze de man maar zijn woordje te doen. Niet dat ze er veel van verwachtte, een man met een stokje, wat zou hij haar nou te vertellen hebben? Nou ja, die gedachte werd snel veranderd. In snel tempo begon hij te vertellen over een oorlog die gestreden was en dat hij nu hoopte bij haar te kunnen onderduiken. Hij had het gehoopt, omdat zijn ouders goed bevriend waren met die van haar en ook vond hij het erg naar voor haar dat ze dood waren gegaan. Al was hij wel blij dat het niet in de oorlog gebeurd was. Schouwers hadden het gedaan, omdat ze verwacht hadden dat ze aanhangers waren. Uiteraard was het woord Schouwers vreemd voor Melissa, net als de oorlog waar hij over sprak. Kwam hij soms uit Amerika? Daar hadden ze toch continu oorlog? Maar ze had niet van een vredesverdrag gehoord. Het nieuws had er niks over gezegd. De man had gemerkt, dat Melissa er niks van begreep. Melissa was eigenlijk weg gerend toen hij ineens begon over een wereld die bedoeld was voor heksen en tovenaars. Nu pas durfde ze om te kijken. Ze durfde nu pas te kijken of hij haar volgde. Zou ze de politie bellen? Ze kon die man toch niet in haar huis laten? Maar ineens bedacht Melissa zich hoe raar haar verhaal zou zijn. Hou in hemelsnaam zou ze aan de politie moeten uitleggen hoe een man zomaar uit het niets in haar huis kwam. De deuren waren op slot, daarmee had ze zelf moeite gedaan in haar vlucht. Ze kon ook nooit over het verhaal beginnen, ze zouden vast denken dat ze een slecht uitgevoerde grap met ze uithaalden. Nee, ze kon niet rekenen op de politie. Ze hadden geen eens een idee hoe haar ouders omgekomen waren. Ze hadden geen eens bewijzen rondom de moordenaar. De politie was zeker geen hulp voor haar geweest de afgelopen dagen. Alleen maar door een rare man in haar huis kon ze onmogelijk van gedachte veranderen. Langzaam bewogen haar voeten haar richting huis. Een lange wandeling, waarbij Melissa vaak haar blik wierp op de sterrenhemel. Ze had de sterrenhemel altijd betoverend gevonden en nu bleek dat er misschien, heel misschien, ook daadwerkelijk een magische kant van de wereld bestond. Ze had heust wel vaker gedacht dat er meer tussen hemel en aarde was. Alleen dat het om haar zou gaan betreffen, dat ze ermee in aanraking zou komen had ze nooit gedacht. Haar ouders hadden het geweten. Anders hadden ze nooit van die man gehoord. Hadden ze haar willen beschermen? Onwillekeurig dacht Melissa dat haar ouders het niet wilden. Dat ze niet genoeg om haar gaven, de kwaadheid die zich razendsnel bezit van haar genomen had, verdween ook weer even snel toen ze bedacht dat het niet zo was. Zo waren haar ouders niet, ze gaven heel veel om haar dochter. Dat wist ze heel goed. Ze hadden hun villa aan haar nagelaten, maar ze voelde er niet veel voor om daar in te trekken. Ze hadden haar eigenlijk al hun bezittingen nagelaten. Na haar hadden haar ouders geen kinderen meer kunnen krijgen, het was zelfs gezegd voor haar komst en daarom hadden ze haar ook als een godsgeschenk gezien. Niet dat haar ouders gelovig waren, dat was haar al te duidelijk. Haar ouders hadden alleen geen andere woorden om het te omschrijven. Zelf wist ze het ook niet anders te omschrijven. Ze wist ook niet waarom ze toch op aarde was gekomen terwijl iedereen gezegd had dat het onmogelijk was. Ineens stopten haar voeten. Haar blik gleed van de sterrenhemel naar de gewone wereld. De harde realiteit, besefte ze zich zuchtend. De realiteit die ze al zeker een paar dagen probeerde te ontvluchten. Haar hand reikte naar de klink van de deur en zachtjes duwde ze. De deur ging met gemak open. Het was stil in het huis. Een fragiele seconde dacht ze dat hij weg was, maar toen hoorde ze in de woonkamer iemand hoesten. Hij was er nog, precies in dezelfde kamer als waarin ze hem had ontmoet. Melissa wist zeker dat hij nu boos was. Hij had hulp gezocht, terwijl zij gewoon weg gelopen was. Hij had het haar nog verboden. In haar eigen huis. In plaats te denken aan zijn woede, voelde ze zelf woede opkomen. Wat gaf hem het recht haar te commanderen in haar eigen huis! Met een paar, kordate en grote passen deed ze ruw de deur open en keek de man kwaad aan. Tenminste man… in de paar minuten dat ze hem gezien had en de tijd dat ze erover deed om weg te rennen, had ze hem in gedachte veel ouder gemaakt. Hij was nauwelijks ouder dan haar, bedacht ze zich. Misschien wel een paar jaar ouder, maar veel zou het niet schelen.

"Daar deed je ook lang over," zei de jongeman kalm. Zijn witblonde haren hadden een bepaalde glans door het maanlicht. Hij had een spits gezicht en harde trekken op zijn gezicht. Dit maakte hem niet bepaald knap. "Door al het gebeuren ben ik me vergeten voor te stellen. Draco Malfidus."  
Zijn stem had trots geklonken, alsof hij hoopte dat ze hem binnen zou houden door middel van alleen zijn naam. Melissa haar wenkbrauw schoot echter schoot omhoog. Het was haar meteen duidelijk dat hij gewend had veel macht te hebben en dat het door zijn naam kwam. Bij haar zou dat niet lukken. Zeker niet.

"Melissa," zei ze kortaf, "en ik wens dat je niet de baas speelt over mij in mijn eigen huis. Zeker niet als je verwacht dat ik je onderdak zal bieden tegen god weet wat."

"Het spijt me," zei Draco monotoon. Hierdoor maakte Melissa op, dat hij het niet meende. Het klonk niet alsof hij het meende, maar ze nam er genoegen mee.

"Omdat mijn ouders me goed hebben opgevoed, zal ik je onderdak bieden, maar op voorwaarde dat je, je aan mijn regels zal houden," zei Melissa bestraffend. Haar ouders hadden haar geleerd de hulpeloze niet de rug toe te keren, dus nu zou ze dat ook niet doen. Ze kon onmogelijk de normen en waarde van haar ouders negeren, die ze haar met liefde hadden ingebracht.

"Dat beloof ik," zei Draco plechtig en ook met dit antwoord, wat naar haar idee nog steeds niet overtuigend was, nam ze genoegen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Melissa werd wakker van zwakke zonnestralen die door haar raam naar binnen drongen. Ze sliep altijd met haar gordijnen open, dan werd ze vanzelf gewekt door de zon. Ze hield van de natuur. Ze werd er vrolijk door. Ze hoorde voetstappen in de logeerkamer. Draco was dus toch echt gebleven maar in hoeverre zou ze zijn verhaal moeten geloven? Ze wist niet eens van een familie Malfidus. Dus zijn bewering van vrienden kon best wel eens verkeerd zijn. Hij kon haar best nog wel willen beroven, maar diep van binnen vertelde een stemmetje haar dat Draco gelijk had. Haar instinct had het nog nooit eerder fout gehad. Tenzij, je de laatste honderd keer niet mee rekende toen die het wel fout had. Met een zucht schopte Melissa de dekens van zich af. Meteen bibberde ze toen ze opmerkte dat haar raam heel de nacht open gestaan had. Loom liep ze naar het raam toe en deed die dicht. Daarna ging ze op zoek naar haar kleren die ze op de grond gegooid had. Deze deed ze in de wasmand en vervolgens pakte ze een wit zomerjurkje uit de kast om die aan te doen. Terwijl ze bezig was met haar haar vroeg ze zichzelf af of Draco wel andere kleren had dan die jurk iets om aan te doen. Zeker als hij wilde onderduiken, haar buren waren een kei in roddelen. Alsof het al niet raar genoeg was dat er ineens iemand bij haar introk, zou hij ook nog een rare kledingstijl hebben. Dat zou zeker zijn dekmantel verraden. Snel schoot ze in haar hakjes en al klikklakkend over de houten vloer betrad Melissa de logeerkamerdeur. Gewoon de deur opendoen zou onbeleefd zijn en ze zou totaal niet weten wat ze zou moeten doen als hij half naakt in de kamer zou staan dus besloot ze netjes te kloppen.

Meerdere malen kwam de hand van Melissa in contact met de houten deur. Daarna aarzelde ze even, mede door het feit dat ze niks meer hoorde. "Draco?" vroeg ze twijfelend. "Zou ik je iets mogen vragen?"

"Wat wil je vragen?" vroeg een bekende stem. In plaats van een deur die open ging, zoals Melissa had verwacht, had de stem van heel dichtbij geklonken. Geschrokken draaide ze zich om en zag daar Draco staan. Hij keek haar koel aan en had een houding gekozen die uitstraalde dat wat er nu gebeurde hem niks kon schelen. Zij wist echter wel beter. Hij leek niet het type om hulp te vragen tenzij de nood hoog was. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij hulp had gevraagd, maar bang om weer zo'n belachelijk verhaal als gister te horen besloot ze haar mond te houden.

"Heb je soms ook andere kleren dat die jurk?" vroeg Melissa uiteindelijk na een tijdje stilte. Ze moest het weten. Hij had bij haar hulp gevraagd, dus nu zou ze hem hulp bieden ook. Het was haar plicht, zeker nadat ze hem gister had ontvangen in plaats van hem de deur te wijzen. Draco keek naar zijn kleren en liet zijn blik toen rusten op die van Melissa.

"Dit is geen jurk maar een gewaad," zei Draco nors. Hij liet duidelijk merken dat hij het niet leuk vond dat zijn gewaad belachelijk gemaakt werd. "En heel toevallig heb ik er meer, ja." Melissa liet een glimlachje zien, toen ze merkte dat hij haar vraag verkeerd verbeeld had.

"Ik bedoel dat niet," zei ze daarom ook eerlijk. Ze had een hekel aan mensen die logen en al helemaal als zij diegene was. En daarbij, had ze genoeg tekenen die haar meteen verraadden. Zoals die rode kleur die ze dan kreeg of dat ze begon te stotteren. Veel kijken naar de grond was ook zo'n teken. "Hier, zijn we niet gewend aan gewaden. Ik denk dat je teveel zou opvallen met een gewaad."

Draco keek weer naar zijn gewaad toe voor hij zijn schouder ophaalde. "Dan blijf ik toch binnen," zei hij simpel. Melissa haalde haar schouders op. Als hij graag binnen wilde blijven moest hij dat zeker doen. Maar al snel kwelde haar schuldgevoel haar. Ze kon hem niet noodgedwongen binnen laten zitten. Ze kon altijd nog proberen hem van gedachte te doen veranderen. Dat was beter dan hem aan zijn lot overlaten.

"Het is niet echt bepaald gezond om de hele dag binnen te zitten en daarbij is het ook heel erg saai. Er is buiten meer te doen dan binnen. Het is niet verboden om je aan te passen," zei Melissa vastberaden. Draco deed zijn mond open, aan zijn gezicht kon ze zien dat het geen aardige opmerking zou zijn maar voor ze ook maar verontwaardigd kon doen had hij zijn mond alweer dicht. Besloot hij het toch maar niet te zeggen.

"Zeg dat maar is tegen mijn vader," zei hij koel. Melissa trok haar wenkbrauw omhoog. Haalde hij nu echt zijn vader in het gesprek? Hij was volwassen! Dan mocht je toch zelf beslissen wat je deed? Ze besloot maar niet te reageren op haar gedachtes.

"Zie jij je vader hier dan? Ik zie hem namelijk niet," zei ze. Ze deed alsof ze iemand zocht door om zich heen te kijken maar haalde daarna haar schouders op. "Tenzij jij iets ziet dat ik niet zie, moet ik je teleurstellen."

Draco liet zowaar een glimlach zien bij het horen van haar bijdehante opmerking. Tenminste, ze liet het voor een glimlach doorgaan, zijn mondhoeken gingen misschien maar een millimeter naar boven toe. Dat mocht ze best als een glimlach rekenen. Toch?

"Wacht, dan bel ik Lindsay. Ze weet altijd de leukste winkels te vinden," zei Melissa opgewekt. Draco keek geschrokken en ineens besefte ze weer in welke situatie hij zich bevond. Een gevaarlijke situatie, ze besloot dat het maar beter was niks meer erover te weten. Dan zou ze ook minder argwanend worden. "Rustig maar. Ze is te vertrouwen, ik ken haar al sinds ik 12 ben." Ondertussen klonken de zeurende woorden door haar hoofd heen zoals het stemmetje in haar hoofd altijd deed. Alsof het nog niet genoeg was dat andere het bij haar hadden ingewreven, deed ze het zelf ook.

"Hoe wil je me het huis uit krijgen zonder dat het nu opvalt?" vroeg Draco ineens belangstellend. Ook hier had Melissa aan gedacht. Ze gebaarde met haar hand dat hij even moest wachten en kwam niet veel later terug met een T-shirt en een broek voor een man. "Hoe kom je daaraan?"

"Ik had deze voor de verjaardag voor mijn vader gekocht, maar nu is het te laat om hem te geven," zei Melissa triest. Daarna drukte ze de kleding in zijn handen. "Nu komt die toch nog van pas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Lindsay was meteen gekomen zodra ze het telefoontje had gekregen van Melissa. Al was er een reden meer dan Melissa echt wist. Lindsay was bezorgd. Heel bezorgd. Hoe had Melissa een vreemde man in huis kunnen halen? Ze wist dat haar beste vriendin erg gesteld was geweest op de opvoeding van haar ouders, maar om nou door hun opvoeding een vreemde in huis te laten, dat vond ze maar niks. Daarom had ze besloten mee te gaan. Haar blauwe ogen schoten elke keer bezorgd in de richting van Melissa toe, toen ze in het winkelcentrum waren. Ze kon het niet helpen, bezorgdheid lag nou eenmaal in haar aard en hoewel Melissa het normaal altijd erg fijn vond kon Lindsay wel merken dat het haar deze keer irriteerde. Hoewel Lindsay geen reden kon bedenken voor deze irritatie kon Melissa hem maar al te goed plaatsen. Melissa voelde zich een beetje verraden. Sinds haar ouders waren overleden, waarvan de vele artsen nog steeds niet achter waren door hoe het kwam ze waren heel gezond op het feit na dat ze dood waren, deed Lindsay heel bezorgd. Té bezorgd, was haar mening. Net nu ze weer een beetje aan het opkrabbelen was, deed Lindsay alsof ze gek was. Zo voelde Melissa dat. Daar kon ze niks aandoen. Draco liep achter de twee meiden aan, als hij niet keek of hij wel de goede kant opliep keek hij wel naar de grond toe. Hij wilde zich niet opdringen aan de twee. Hij wilde niet midden in een ruzie staan, al helemaal niet omdat hij niet wist waarover het ging. Ineens riep Lindsay hem, iets wat hij niet verwacht had. Snel liep hij naar haar toe, hij had Melissa immers beloofd dat hij een beetje zou luisteren en nu kon hij moeilijk haar goede tip in de wind slaan. Zeker niet nu ze zelfs aangeboden had om te helpen. Zijn ouders hadden niets te veel gezegd toen ze zeiden dat de familie Denser altijd bereid was om hulp te bieden. Zijn ouders waren nooit veel lof over de Densers maar echte minachting lieten ze nooit blijken aangezien ze noodgedwongen tussen de dreuzels waren komen wonen, zijn ouders hadden nooit willen vertellen waarom. Daarbij was de familie Denters een tovenaarsgezin met zuiver bloed. Al betrapte Draco zich en steeds meer en meer op dat, hij dat luttele feit, steeds onbelangrijker begon te vinden.

Lindsay keek Draco bekritiserend aan zodra hij de twee meiden bereikte. Hij voelde zich opgelaten door die onderzoekende blik, net alsof ze iets zocht en als ze iets zou vinden, dan was hij er geweest. Zeker nu hij wist dat Melissa een snul was en haar ouders haar hadden beschermd door haar de magische wereld niet te laten zien. Dat was waarschijnlijk ook de reden waarom ze tussen de dreuzels gingen wonen. Alleen haar Melissa's ouders het niet lang genoeg volgehouden om hun dochter de waarheid te vertellen. Tenminste, Draco dacht dat de vork zo in de steel zat maar zeker wist hij het toch niet. "Ik weet de perfecte winkel." De stem van Lindsay had Draco uit zijn gedachte gehaald. En als de opgewekte stem hem niet uit zijn gedachte had gehaald dan had de arm van Lindsay het wel gedaan die hem ruw meetrok naar de winkel die ze in gedachte had. Melissa grinnikte terwijl ze rustig achter de twee aanliep. Maar als snel versnelde ze haar pas, toen ze merkte dat Lindsay snel in de winkel wilde zijn.

Lindsay stopte bij de winkel, waarvan Melissa had verwacht dat ze zou doen. _[iDumpstore[/i._ Ze had het samen met Lindsay ontdekt. Eerst had Lindsay ertegen op gezien. Zo'n winkel kon onmogelijk iets goeds betekenen. Dat was Lindsays argument geweest, terwijl Melissa alleen maar oog had voor de massa's mensen die naar binnen gingen. Een winkel van slechte kwaliteit, kon nooit zoveel klanten werven was haar mening. Melissa grinnikte zeker nu ze bedacht dat diezelfde winkel nu omgedoopt was tot hun lievelingswinkel en Lindsay er wel erg veel tijd aan besteedde om zoveel mogelijk in die winkel rond te kunnen hangen. Er stonden een aantal jurken in de etalage, om de nieuwe collectie te showen. Ze stootte Draco aan, die eindelijk op adem kon komen terwijl Lindsay de jurken bewonderde.

"Is dat niet iets voor jou?" vroeg ze liefjes. Terwijl ze aan hun conversatie die morgen dacht. Ze vond het gewaad nog steeds veel weg hebben van een jurk en in gedachte noemde ze het stiekem nog steeds een jurk. Een gewaad, hoe kwam hij erop?

"Zijn die niet te kort?" vroeg Draco verbaasd. Melissa deed moeite haar lach in te houden. Terwijl Lindsay verbaasd opkeek van die opmerking.

"Wil je meidenkleren aan?" vroeg ze verbaasd. In plaats van zachtjes en kalm praten, zoals Draco deed schreeuwde Lindsay het uit en nogal hysterisch ook. Dit zorgde ervoor dat iedereen die het wilde horen, en iedereen die het niet wilde horen, verbaasd opkeek en de richting van Draco keken. Hierdoor kon Melissa haar lach niet meer inhouden en barste nu open. De tranen stonden haar zelfs in de ogen. Dit was echter iets dat Draco wel begreep. Hij was in de maling genomen. Als dit iemand zou zien door wie hij nog geen jaar later gerespecteerd door werd, dan zou hij geen leven meer hebben. Maar aangezien hij dit laatste toch niet meer had, besloot hij de humor er maar van in te zien. Al lachte hij dan als een boer met kiespijn.

"Kom we gaan naar binnen," zei Melissa toen ze uitgelachen was en ze merkte dat Draco niet zo geamuseerd was als dat ze hoopte. Ze had wel gedacht dat hij van macht hield, maar dat hij niet tegen een grapje kon. Het was toch niet zo alsof hij iemand kende? Melissa liep Lindsay en Draco voor de winkel in. Mede door het feit dat ze bang was dat Lindsay bij alles zou stilstaan, omdat ze gewoon moest kijken of haar maat erbij zat.

"Wacht," zei Lindsay nog geen minuut later. Ze wilde naar een rek lopen maar Melissa had haar hoofd geschud en gebaarde Draco met haar mee te lopen. Terwijl Lindsay hier niks van merkte. Verbaasd liep Draco toch achter Melissa aan terwijl zijn hoofd elke keer de kant van Lindsay opschoot. Melissa grinnikte om de misplaatste bezorgdheid van hem.

"Geloof me, als we zouden blijven staan zou ze bij elk volgend rekje stoppen," zei Melissa bij wijze van uitleg. Ze zag dat Lindsay opkeek.

"Kunnen jullie soms niet wach…" Een nieuw rekje trok de aandacht van Lindsay en zo snel als ze kon liep ze er naar toe. Alweer vergeten dat ze boos moest zijn op Melissa en Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Uiteindelijk kwamen Draco en Melissa bij de afdeling voor mannen

Uiteindelijk kwamen Draco en Melissa bij de afdeling voor mannen. Lindsay was nog steeds kleren zoeken van haar eigen maat, vermoedde Melissa. Draco keek echter zijn ogen uit om de kleding. Het nette pak dat hij nu aanhad, zag er sjiek uit, maar blijkbaar vond hij het niet zo leuk als al die andere kleding die hij zag. Melissa trok hem mee naar het stukje waar zijn kledingmaat was. Hij was best wel lang, net als haar vader altijd geweest was. Het pak van haar vader was toch een maat te groot. Het zou wel heel toevallig zijn geweest als die wel compleet gepast zou hebben. Draco maakte geen protest over het feit dat Melissa hem meetrok, naar iets waar hij geen eens verstand van had.

Pas toen Melissa een aantal kledingstukken in zijn handen drukte, leek hij te beseffen dat hij zich niet meer op de plaats van net bevond. Beter nog, hij stond al in het kleedhokje. Zoals Melissa hem uitlegde toen ze zijn verbaasde gezicht zag. In gewadenwinkels waren geen kleedhokjes. Daar werd alleen ingekort of afgekort. Aan het bezorgde gezicht van Melissa kon hij zien dat er twijfels in zijn ogen te zien waren.

"Het komt wel goed," zei ze met een glimlachje toen Draco aarzelend rond keek. Zijn blik bleef hangen bij het gordijn maar hij deed het niet dicht. Melissa besefte dat Draco inderdaad heel anders was dan zij. Had hij toch gelijk gehad? Snel zette ze die gedachte opzij. Het was onmogelijk dat er een magische wereld bestond. Dan zou ze het wel bekend zijn. "Wat er dan ook aan de hand is." Dat laatste mompelde ze. Reden één was omdat ze liever niet ermee bemoeide en reden twee was dat ze niet zeker wist wat ze geloven moest.

"Dan ga ik me maar omkleden," zei Draco aarzelend. Hij was met zijn hand al bij de broek tot Melissa hem stopte door een verschrikt kreetje te slaken. Draco's wenkbrauw schoot omhoog. Ze wilde toch dat hij zich zou omkleden?

"Je moet de gordijnen dicht doen," zei Melissa gehaast en ze schoof de gordijnen dicht bij het pashokje. Draco was zeker een mysterie besloot ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze op een stoel ging zitten. Ze dwong haar nieuwsgierigheid stil te laten liggen. Ze geloofde niet in het verhaal dat hij ophing en als het wel waar was wat hij zei dan zou hij harde bewijzen nodig hebben. Hij kon zeker toveren met dat stokje die hij heel de tijd bij zich had? Ze had het hem wel zien meenemen. Alsof een stokje ter bescherming zou dienen. Dan was je pas ver heen.

Draco bleef enige tijd in het pashokje. Waarschijnlijk wist hij niet hoe alles aanmoest, maar toen bedacht ze zich dat hij het pak ook gewoon aangekregen had. Lindsay was ondertussen ook gekomen. Ze stond er stil bij, daardoor had Melissa haar ook nog niet opgemerkt. Ze was gewend dat Lindsay luidruchtig was, iets wat zei totaal niet was.

"Je bent toch niet stiekem weggelopen?" De stem kwam uit het hokje waar Draco instond. Zijn stem had dan vol zelfvertrouwen geklonken, zijn gezicht stond het niet. Die keek aarzelend rond, alsof hij verwachtte dat ze weggerend zouden zijn. Alleen waren ze dat niet. Na zijn hoofd volgde de rest van zijn lichaam. Melissa glimlachte toen ze de kleding zag. Hij had een gewone spijkerbroek aan en een groene trui. Het was een lichtgroene trui want naar Melissa's mening was zijn huid al bleek genoeg. Een donkere kledingstijl zou hem net een vampier doen lijken, die waren even grauw. Tenminste als ze zouden bestaan.

"Niet slecht," zei Lindsay toen ze de kleding zag. Melissa draaide zich geschrokken om toen ze de stem van haar vriendin hoorde. Ze grijnsde. Ze zag aan het gezicht van haar vriendin dat ze het een goede keuze vond qua kleding.

"Hoe lang sta je daar al?" vroeg Melissa verbaasd. Daarna keek ze quasi-verontwaardigd, maar haar grijns verraadde haar.

"Volgens mij niet lang genoeg om al de roddels te horen," zei Lindsay plagend. Waarna ze haar schouders ophaalde. "Nog niet zo lang," zei ze daarna ook serieus. Draco keek ook goedkeurend naar de kleding voor hij weer het kleedhokje in vertrok. Deze keer vergat hij niet de gordijnen dicht te doen. Alsof Lindsay hem al niet gek genoeg vond. Nog een aantal keer kwam Draco het kleedhokje uit.

Niet alles werd goedgekeurd. Dankzij Lindsay, die niet echt tevreden leek met het feit dat zij de kleding niet gekozen had. Of ze was nog boos om het feit dat ze haar gewoon bij de vrouwenafdeling alleen gelaten was. Allebei de opties werd gedacht door Melissa. Als in de reden waarom haar vriendin zo kleinerend deed over de kleding.

"Kom dan gaan we afrekenen," zei Melissa snel toen ze het donderwolkje boven Lindsay's hoofd zag. Tenminste zou werd het chagrijnige gezicht van Lindsay door de levendige fantasie van Melissa's in haar hoofd.

"Oké, is goed," zei Draco, die voelde dat er een gespannen sfeer heerste. Hij voelde er niet veel voor om te moeten bemiddelen tussen de twee vriendinnen. Zeker niet omdat het overduidelijk was dat hij de reden was dat er een gespannen sfeer rond hen heen hing. Draco had zijn portemonnee al gepakt en haalde er een paar galjoenen uit. "Hoeveel is het?"

Melissa keek raar naar het geld. Dat geld kende ze niet. Zeker buitenlands geld, ging er door haar hoofd heen. "Ik betaal wel, we hebben geen…" Midden in de zin stopte Melissa. Ze wist niet eens hoe het muntgeld heette wat hij in zijn hand had. "Wat je ook in je hand heb." Een flauw glimlachje speelde om haar mond.

"Dat zijn galjoenen," zei Draco verbaasd en hij wees op het geld. "Dat is gewoon geld." En zo hysterisch en verbaasd hij had gedaan dat Melissa hem erop gewezen had dat hij hier geen macht had door met geld te strooien drong het weer door hem door dat hij in de dreuzel wereld was. "Laat maar." Lindsay keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Als hij niet bang was alsnog gepakt te worden, zou hij zeker magie tegen haar gebruikt hebben.


End file.
